Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor drive controlling apparatus, a motor drive controlling method, and a tube pump.
Background Art
There is a known tube pump of related art as a pump apparatus. In a tube pump, a roller is rotated by a motor to press and flatten a tube so as to deliver a liquid contained in the tube. The tube pump is used in a medical apparatus. For example, there is a known pump apparatus for artificial dialysis (blood pump) in which a brushless DC motor rotates a rotor having a roller.
For example, in the pump apparatus for artificial dialysis, a speed reducer is provided between the rotor and the brushless DC motor. The speed reducer is required to not only rotate the rotor in the blood pump at a low speed but also produce a large torque even in low-speed rotation. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 10-290831, 2015-146728, 2008-67560, and 10-66392 are examples of related art documents.
Some users desire to operate a pump apparatus for artificial dialysis, for example, at a rotational speed lower than that specified in the specifications of a motor used in the apparatus.
The present disclosure is related to providing a motor drive controlling apparatus, a motor drive controlling method, and a tube pump that allow a motor to perform rotational operation at a low rotational speed that does not fall within the specifications of the motor.